Revenge of the Mutants
by xxWalkingDisasterxx
Summary: The mutants who have been tortured time after time in fanfictions SHALL get their revenge! Mystique, with the victim's being myself and Red Witch! RED WITCH IM SCARED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN XMEN. DEAL WITH IT.

This goes out to all my fellow X-Men torturers. May insanity come to our enemies. Hope none of you mind your name being mentioned. If you do, just send me a message and I will rewrite the story without your name in it simple as that.

**Revenge of the Mutants**

The fanfiction writer named Red Witch sat at her computer, sighing gleefully.

"Hahaha…more Mystique torturing!" She giggled as she typed furiously. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"Huh…funny, I wasn't expecting anyone." She walked over to the front door, and without looking through the peep hole, she opened the door. A tall woman with glasses and a grey suit and skirt was standing there.

Red Witch thought she the woman looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Uh, hi, can I help you?" Red Witch asked. The woman smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I think you can. I need to check your computer to make sure it's free of any bugs that could uh…" The woman thought carefully for a moment. "…ruin any stories you might submit to a website in hopes of torturing innocent cartoon characters!" She said.  
Red Witch had a shocked look on her face. "Of course I wouldn't want that! Come right in!" She held the door long enough for the woman to step in. She shut and locked the door behind her.

Red Witch stepped into the living room, where the woman and walked into, to see a blue woman in black leather standing there.

"Oh…darn." Red Witch said, not realizing she was standing I the same room as a cartoon character as much as she was standing in the same room as a cartoon character that probably hated her guts.

"Sucker. Don't worry, you're not done yet. We've got two more stops…" Mystique cackled as she shot a tranquilizer into Red Witch's arm.

"I'm never falling for that again!" Red Witch groaned as she fell over.

-------------------------------------------------

Todd Fan giggled to herself as she read over her fictions on the internet, which was something she did a lot. Weird, huh?

"Oh, bugging Mystique feels good sometimes." She sighed contently to herself. There was a knock at the door. Todd Fan looked outside to see it was pretty dark out. She wondered who it could be.

She walked over to the door and opened it. She saw a woman in a skirted suit with a big bag over her bag. She smiled nicely.

"Uh, hi, I'm just here to check your computer for viruses that could potentially ruin your ability to torture helpless cartoon characters." The woman tried again…heck, if it worked this time it could work on anyone!

"Oh my God! Come help me right away." Todd Fan widened the door, not realizing the fatal mistake she was making. She locked the door behind the woman.

Deja-vu, huh?

She walked into the computer room where a blue woman in black leather stood, putting down the big bag, which revealed to have another female in it.

"Oh my God!" Todd Fan cried out. "You're a pedophile!"

Mystique slapped her forehead. She simply shot Todd Fan with another one of her endless tranquilizers.

"Only one more left, and my debt will FINALLY be repaid." Mystique muttered to herself as she stuff Todd Fan's unconscious body into the huge sac with Red Witch.

-------------------------------------------------

MystiqueFan0126 sat on her computer in her freezing cold house. She ran around Diablo repeatedly, hitting whenever she got the chance.

"Come on! DIE DIABLO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs (Note, I actually HAVE done this lol). "NO NO!" She cried as Diablo did his big power hose attack. The screen instantly said "You Have Died." "THAT WAS SOOOOOOO CHEATING!" She promptly turned off the computer and sat for a moment. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She cautiously walked over to the door and opened it. There was a….blah blah blah, you know how it goes.

"Hi! I'm here to uh…" Who knows? Might as well try it again. "check your computer for any viruses that might affect your ability to torture poor cartoon characters with cruel fanfictions!" She said.

"NO WAY! Come on in!" MystiqueFan0126 said hyperly. She let the woman in and showed her the computer room. She forgot to lock the. She ran back and locked the door to find a blue woman in black leather standing in the room with a sac with two women in it. MystiqueFan0126 immediately looked into Mystique's face terrifyingly.

"I KNEW this day would come! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" MystiqueFan0126 screamed, running upstairs to avoid Mystique.

"Wha-?" Red Witch groaned as she began to wake up.

"Oops." Mystique shot another tranquilizer into Red Witch and followed the girl upstairs. She kicked open a door to find Mystique Fan0126 huddled on the floor stroking her cat. Mystique found this puzzling.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE MYSTIQUE!" MystiqueFan0126 cried out.

"…You just met me downstairs, remember?" Mystique asked.

"Really?" MystiqueFan0126 thought about this for a moment, and realization dawned on her face. "Oh, yeah. I get distracted really easily." She said sheepishly. Mystique shot her with a tranquilizer.

"Ooh…pretty colours…" She giggled insanely before falling over, unconscious.

Mystique dragged her downstairs and tucked her into the bag too.

"Muahahaha! Now my revenge is at hand!" Mystique cackled and fled.

-------------------------------------------------

What will happen to these hapless fanfiction writers? Find out tomorrow! Thanks, and please read and review!  
Us X-Men torturers should buckle down for the day the characters get their revenge...really.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MystiqueFan woke up to find herself strapped into a chair between two different girls who were already awake. She saw Mystique sitting across from them.

She also found drool all over her shirt.

"You drool?" Red Witch laughed.

"Shut up! What is this, anyway?" MystiqueFan asked.

"Yeah? What'd I do?" Todd Fan whined.

"We mutants are tired of your consistent tortures, so we shall put you through the very trials we had to face." Mystique said.

"Um, who are these people anyway?" Red Witch asked.

"Well, you are all part of a certain fanfiction website called are you not?" Mystique asked.

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Wow, that was weird." They said in unison again. "We're all saying stuff at the same time!" Now it was getting creepy.

"Ooogah oogah chippy chop stop!" They said in unison.

"Would you mind all just shutting up?" Mystique asked. "Well, on the left there is the one called Todd Fan, the middle one is MystiqueFan0126(a fine name by the way), and the last is Red Witch, the biggest persecutor of all." Mystique introduced. MystiqueFan turned to the other two hapless authors.

"Oh my God! I am such a great fan of your guys' work!" MystiqueFan said happily.

"Huh….MystiqueFan, MystiqueFan…nope, doesn't ring a bell. I know Red Witch though." Todd Fan said thoughtfully.

"Oh, sure, remember her just because she wrote 422 stories…" MystiqueFan grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I remember you! Weren't you the one who wrote that one where you tortured Mystique with Peanut Butter Jelly Time?" Red Witch asked.

MystiqueFan shot her a look, and wished she could cover her mouth. Mystique didn't like being reminded of MystiqueFan's story.

"Well, because Todd Fan didn't do much to me, you're free to go." Mystique said, uncuffing Todd Fan from the chair.

"Ar-are you serious?" She said. "Sweet!" She walked casually to the door while MystiqueFan and Red Witch glared.

"Oh, I am SO not adding another one of her stories on my favourites." MystiqueFan mumbled.

"I hear you there." Red Witch said.

Todd Fan sighed happily. She turned one last time to face MystiqueFan and Red Witch, who stared helplessly on.

"Well, I'll pray for you guys. See ya." She said before opening the warehouse door. She only took one step when she was tackled down and dragged away by Forge. Wanda stepped in to shut the door.

"Thanks again, Mystique." She said before shutting the door.

"Hehe, sucker." MystiqueFan snickered.

"Shut up!" Mystique said, turning back to them. "She's getting a better road. You're gonna get a lot worse with me." She said before slapping MystqiueFan into silence.

She instantly burst into tears.

"OW!" She cried, before turning her head into her shoulders to cry some more.

"Oh, God, help me…" Red Witch prayed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The "all talking at once" thing was taken from family guy. yes, i like family guy. it makes it so i dont have to be funny on my own:)

If none of you don't know, Todd Fan gave Forge and Wanda two very unusual and cruel phobias…good for you!

Next chapter is torturing time! Muahahahahaha!

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Red Witch, what're we gonna do?!


End file.
